


Intermediate Battlefield Medicine

by peacefulboo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Earth 2 - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulboo/pseuds/peacefulboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time Sara's come through the door bleeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermediate Battlefield Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manycoloureddays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manycoloureddays/gifts).



> This is just a wee snippet to what I hope will be a series of Sara/Felicity fics set on Earth 2. Based on a tumblr ask from manycoloureddays.

Felicity barely manages to suppress a scream when her front door bangs open against the wall and Sara falls, more than walks, through her door.

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit,” Felicity mutters as she rushes to where Sara is now curled up on the floor. “Sara, c’mon. Up, up, up.” She tugs Sara’s arm over her shoulders and hoists her up, dragging her toward the couch

“Sorry,” Sara mumbles, “Bleeding. Not the couch.”

“Fuck. Okay. Floor it is,” Felicity agrees as she settles Sara down on the floor in front of their cheap-ass gas fireplace. “Where are you bleeding from?”

“Thigh,” she bites out before taking in a ragged breath.  “And belly. Tranq in the arm, too,” Sara manages to slur. Her breathing is getting more and more labored and Felicity freezes at the news that Sara has an unknown sedative onboard. She pulls at the rip in Sara’s jeans where the blade sliced through and clenches her teeth together when she takes in how much it’s still bleeding. She runs to the kitchen, grabs all the dish towels from their drawer, and pulls out the tackle-box full of medical supplies they keep under the sink, hoping that they remembered to restock it after the last incident.

She takes the extra seconds needed to put in her bluetooth earpiece and calls Diggle and Lyla. “I’m gonna need some extra hands.”

+++  
  
Felicity wakes suddenly, 36 hours later. Before Sara and Robert and Digg and the rest came into her life, she was the type to take her sweet time waking but after the last three years, she becomes alert all at once, instantly aware of the room she’s in and who, or what, might be in it with her. She kind of hates it.

Felicity’s facing Sara and takes a few moments to catalogue her pale face. Her lips have little color, but she’s pretty sure they have more now than they did when she fell asleep. At least that’s something.

A quick glance at her phone tells her that she only slept 2 hours this time. She’s starving, though, and has to pee, so she slips out of the bed, shoves her feet into her fuzzy slipper boots, then pulls on Sara’s faded black hoodie to ward off the chill.

Felicity hates winter.

She putters around the kitchen quietly, making a full pot of coffee. She figures she likely woke Lyla up the second she walked through the living room, but she tries to keep the noise down anyway, just in case.

“You ganked my hoodie,” Sara says, her voice low and gravely

“Fuck, Sara. Get back in bed!” Felicity replies in a whisper-shout as she turns away from the coffee pot to face her girlfriend, who really has no business being upright.

Sara attempts to smile at her, but sucks in a breath when pushing off the doorway to walk toward Felicity proves too much.

“Damnit,” Felicity says as she rushes over to help Sara back into bed. “You’re so damn stubborn.”

“I am,” Sara admits, “And I need to pee.”

Felicity nods and aims them toward the ensuite bathroom instead of the bed. It’s slow going but ten minutes later, Felicity is settling Sara back into bed so she can check her bandages.

“You managed to not pull any stitches. Yay you!” Felicity tells her with false enthusiasm, and holds her hand up for a facetious high-five.

Sara slaps her hand anyway, but grasps and draws it too her lips instead of a pulling away. “Thank you,” she whispers against Felicity's hand.

“Of course,” Felicity replies, sighing deeply as she lets the stress of the last day drain from her body. She settles in against Sara’s side and presses a dry kiss to her jaw, “Always.”

****  
  



End file.
